The molding process for making barrel-shaped vials or other tube-like items with elongate cavities typically utilizes injection molding around a core pin. Injection molding of plastic materials is well known in the art and is well suited for forming a large number of discrete items such as vials.
During the injection molding process, a core pin is inserted into a molding cavity such that the space between the pin and cavity defines the shape of the intended product mold. When the pin is positioned in the cavity, a plastic material, such as acrylic, polycarbonate, polystyrene, butyrates or the like, is injected into the space between the pin and the cavity.
After the material has been allowed to cool, the pin is withdrawn from the cavity and an ejection ring or stripper located on the proximal end of the pin ejects or forces the molded plastic off of the core pin. The process is then repeated to form another vial.
Barrel-shaped leveling vials typically have circular cross-sections at any plane normal to the body axis (though there are vials with spherical radii having other cross-sections, such as squares, rectangles, etc.). In order to function properly, the largest cross section must be formed at a known point between the proximal and distal ends of the vial. This requires that the core pin on which the vial is formed also has its largest cross section at a known point between the distal end and the ejection ring or stripper where the plastic mold ends.
Computer numerically controlled (CNC) grinder tools are typically utilized to fabricate core pins for use in level vial molding. While such grinders typically allow for great precision, in practice it is extremely difficult to fabricate core pins having the proper positioning and alignment of the largest cross section. Compounding that difficulty is the fact that the measurement of the position of the largest circular cross section on the core pin is extremely difficult to obtain. For instance, a core pin having a spherical radius of 9 inches, as an example, will have a radial decrease of only 0.000005556 inches from the largest cross section to a cross section located 0.01 inch away in either direction. Therefore, verification of the position of the largest cross section on the core pin is practically impossible.
Because the position of the core pin's largest cross section is so difficult to determine, core pins used for molding barrel-shaped level vials are inherently imprecise. Only upon the molding of numerous vials from one core pin and the optical inspection of these vials can the position of the largest cross section on that core pin be calculated. If the position is determined to be too close to the distal end, the core pin is defective and cannot be used. If the position is determined to be too far from the distal end of the core pin, the core pin can be ground further to center the position; however, this process is expensive and does not always result in a more precise core pin.
Therefore, an improved core pin and method of use thereof which addresses these problems of known core pins would be an important advance in the art.